phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Kronk for Hire
}} " " is a song originally written as an advertising jingle appearing in the "Room for Improvement" episode of The Emperor's New School which is frequently used as background music on Phineas and Ferb. Appropriately, it usually appears when someone is speaking in the style of a television advertisement or when somebody is explaining something. Episodes used in * It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World - Flashback to Lawrence teaching Candace how to parallel park. * Mom's Birthday - Doofenshmirtz explaining to Perry how his "Shrinkspheria" works. * Vanessassary Roughness - Background music for filmstrip about the history of pizzazium infinonite. * Let's Take a Quiz - Dr. Doofenshmirtz explains his informerical-related plan in the style of an infomercial. * Thaddeus and Thor - Phineas explains the content of the fort. * What Do It Do? - Dr. Doofenshmirtz educates Agent P on - and warns him that he's about to crash into - Mt. Kilimanjaro. * Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! - Phineas describes the features of Santa's rest stop. * I Was a Middle Aged Robot - Phineas describes the features of the blimp. * The Bully Code - Phineas explains to Baljeet how their invention will be able to put things back to normal between him and Buford. * Leave the Busting to Us! - It is heard right before the "Leave the Busting to Us" theme song, and as Phineas prompts the riders of the waterslide. * Unfair Science Fair - It plays as Phineas and Ferb are talking about what they will do. * Phineas and Ferb-Busters - It is heard as Norm tells Dr. Doofenshmirtz he runs on squirrel power. * The Great Indoors - It is heard when Candace tells that is okay to make a picnic in the bio-sphere. * Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama! - It is used when the plumber is watching a learning video on how to install new pipes. * Skiddley Whiffers - It is played while Phineas is showing them the map of the game. * The Curse of Candace - It is used when Doofeshmirtz wants to go to the restroom and sees the Gimmelshtump bathroom. * Gi-Ants - It is heard as Phineas explains how the ant growth cycle works. * Ferb TV - It is heard in the Meap Carbonated Goulash commercial. * Happy New Year! - Played during Phineas's explanation of the New Year's Ball. * Knot My Problem - During Doofenshmirtz's ad for his diner. Lyrics For obvious reasons, this song is always used as an instrumental on Phineas and Ferb. Its original lyrics from The Emperor's New School are listed here for the sake of completion. Choir: When your hut is so unclean You've got no room like a sardine Call Kronk for Hire to spring-clean And presto, he's on the scene He'll sanitize all your latrines And dust off every figurine Reorganize your tamborines And color-code your jelly beans 'Cause Kronk for Hire's on the scene You won't have to be a slob When Kronk for Hire can do the job Spring cleaning is not a prob When Kronk for Hire is on...the...jo-o-o-o-ob! Kronk for Hire! Announcer: Kronk for Hire is not affiliated with Kronk for Lease. Songwriters * Danny Jacob * Kevin Campbell pt-br: Kronk Faxina Category:K Category:Instrumental Pieces